pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2009
Old messages from 2009 and 2010. Check out this Check out Baljeet Goes Home! I thought it was cool! Unable to edit PaFWiki When I was about to edit the FPM page, I got this message: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by RRabbit42. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Sophisol". The reason given for Sophisol's block is: "Inserting false information: repeat offender here and on Wikipedia" Start of block: 18:14, November 4, 2009 Expiry of block: 04:10, November 5, 2009 Intended blockee: 69.140.146.3 You may contact RRabbit42 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 69.140.146.3, and the block ID is #2413. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: Is there anything you can do to keep me from getting blocked with this vandal? Thanks. -'Phin68' Fall Time! 23:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Let me see if I can unlock that IP. You must be on the same ISP as that person. - RRabbit42 23:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. RRabbit42 23:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! =D Phin68 Fall Time! 23:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) What?? http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Another_Q%26A_with_most_of_the_poeple_that_come_to_mind! Look at this, I'm not sure why they wrote that... a ! With the link I gave you add a ! to the end. If you don't it doesn't show up. HEY HEY! who do you think you are? editing Old Friend from Britain!?? that Disneygirl94's! :That's correct, it is her story. The space in front of the introduction was causing it to be displayed in a scroll box. By removing that space, people don't have to scroll side-to-side to read it. But, if you really think it looks better with the scroll box, Undo the change. - RRabbit42 (talk) 04:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Raidenist Thank you of informing me. I will see that he gets blocked permanently on both of my wikis. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!! Thank you so much for telling Daisy about Ravenest (or whatever his username is). I recently blocked him on the Glee TV Show wiki for vandalism and I just found out about his message on my talkpage (which honestly was kinda scary). So thanks for being on top of that! Team Doofenshmirtz Bah Humbug! 03:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : Whenever I see something out of the ordinary like that, I'll do a little checking to see if the user has caused problems elsewhere. His comment on his own Glee Wiki talk page contradicts itself, especially when added to what he put on his User page. (You may want to clean that up, as well as the file he uploaded about Justin Bieber that I marked for deletion.) We don't need to put up with people like that. That's why a permanent block was placed on the canon wiki. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and I had actually seen the message. He kept saying TD "shouldn't have done" something. I bet he even did it to her on the Glee Wiki. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Not quite. Raidenist was vandalizing and using sexual slurs under the IP address of 86.141.144.10. TD blocked it for two weeks. Within 1 day of that IP address being blocked on the Glee Wiki, Raidenist showed up and began making the same kind of statements, including commenting on the same pages. Within 30 minutes of Raidenist being blocked on the Glee Wiki, he started leaving those threatening messages for TD on at least two other wikis. : Based on this new research, that IP address will also be blocked permanently on the canon wiki and here. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Good. I'm glad he's getting blocked. Do you know what he called TD? He edited her userpage on here and changed where it said "I am a Christian" and he changed it to...You know what, just check the history of her userpage.P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : I saw it during my second round of research and that was part of my determination that he needed to be blocked permanently. Just another vandal and troll that is looking for attention, so let's stop indirectly providing that by ending this conversation for now. If he comes back, we'll deal with it again. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC)